


P.S. I Love You

by ukulele_jazz



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: Gaz misses her brother more than she'd like to admit.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Gaz (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 8





	P.S. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sad, and also wanted to vent. So here's this, it's very short.

_"What we once enjoyed and deeply loved we can never lose, for all that we love deeply becomes a part of us."_

Gaz sat on her brother's bed, looking up at the glow in the dark stars that dimly lit the ceiling. It felt otherworldly, it felt comforting, it felt like Dib was right there next to her, holding her, loving her. The memories were painful, like a knife in her conscience. She had tunnel vision of their life together, how short it was. Gaz felt a pang of guilt remembering the torment she had put him through, all because she thought he could handle it, like she was helping him, preparing him for the world that was so cruel. She felt cruel. 

Their dad hadn't even been able to make it to the funeral, but he had flowers purchased and left at the grave, the most beautiful bouquet. Gaz had taken one of the roses, the one which smelled the sweetest, and kept it alive for as long as she could. Like the rose from Beauty and the Beast, where, oh God, did she feel like the beast. But her brother had been so beautiful. There was something ephemeral about his aura. It wasn't just his curiosity in the paranormal, it was as though he was paranormal himself. 

Gaz pulled out a picture of him, and kissed it softly. She could almost taste him again. She remembered the soft touches, how gentle he was with her, the timidness in his actions, how fragile he treated her. She felt the motherly urge to take care of him then, to comfort him and tell him that she believed him, even if no one else in the world ever would. She always would. 

Gaz didn't sleep much that night, just held one of Dib's pillows and wept into it, stifling cries of anguish, of the most raw pain imaginable. Her father was home, but never came in to check on her. She knew she was being loud. 

Even if the world stopped spinning, Gaz's would never cease to move, it would rotate on an axis of her love. The pain was aggressive, it crawled into her lungs and made her want to scream. There was no end in sight, but still there was some comfort, at times, in between the tears shed were the memories of happiness. Of love and of grace. Because as long as the thoughts were there, as long as Dib sat in her mind, as he always had been, there would be a hint of peace. There would always be the love, no matter how distant it seemed. 


End file.
